Gravity Falls, Oregon
Gravity Falls, Oregon is a mysterious, sleepy, small town in Roadkill County of eastern Oregon, where there are many supernatural occurrences. It was founded by Quentin Trembley, but in a attempt to cover it up was said to be founded by Nathaniel Northwest. It's where Stan Pines lives and runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Twin siblings Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to stay with Stan for the summer, which leads them to discover the different yet curious wonders of Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls, Oregon may be based off of the Oregon Vortex, which is located in Oregon, and residents claim paranormal activity occurs there. It is also based off Boring, Oregon, a town Alex never saw himself, but always imagined what it might be like. History Gravity Falls was founded in 1842 by 8½th president of the United States of America, Quentin Trembley. He "discovered" it by falling off a cliff on a horse that he was riding backwards. However, this fact was covered up by the U.S. government, and instead "local nobody" Nathaniel Northwest was officially recorded as the town founder. The valley of Gravity Falls was actually formed by an alien spaceship crash-landing on Earth millions of years prior to the start of the series, as stated by Stanford Pines in the episode Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future. Known residents *'Stan Pines' is the stingy owner of the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum, and once had a room filled with wax figures. *'Soos Ramirez' is a lovable "Man-child" who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop. He's a good friend of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He and Dipper enjoy doing so-called "boy stuff" together, like heating hot dogs, one by one, until they explode in the microwave. *'Wendy Corduroy' is a mellow and cool teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. Dipper has a huge crush on her. Wendy can be fun, until her rambunctious teenage friends show up. *'Robbie Valentino' is a stereotypical moody teenager and is lead guitarist for his band. He is the ex-boyfriend of Wendy and rival of Dipper Pines. *Pa and Ma (former residents) were the owners of the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. *'Deputy Durland' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Sheriff Blubs, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *'Sheriff Blubs' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Deputy Durland, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *'Gideon Gleeful' is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack, and was the owner of book 2. Gideon ran the Tent of Telepathy. *'Bud Gleeful' is the father of Gideon Gleeful, worker at the Tent of Telepathy, and owner of Gleeful's Auto Sale. *'Manly Dan' is the father of Wendy and three other boys and is also an emotionally unstable lumberjack. *'Tyler Cutebiker' is an undecided individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. He was appointed as the town's new mayor since Mayor Befufftlefumpter's death. *'Toby Determined' is the reporter for the failing Gravity Falls Gossiper newspaper. *'Shandra Jimenez' is the reporter for a possible TV show airing in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mikey R.' is a man with two broken arms. *'Lazy Susan' is Grunkle Stan's former love interest and a waitress at Greasy's Diner. She has a lazy eye that never opens. *'Grenda' is a large, deep-voiced girl who is best friends with Candy Chiu and Mabel Pines. *'Candy Chiu' is a girl who is best friends with Grenda and Mabel Pines. *'Pacifica Northwest' is the most popular and richest girl in Gravity Falls, and her great-great grandfather "founded" the town. *'Old Man McGucket' is the local kook and also the oldest known resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mayor Befufftlefumpter † ': The old, reclusive mayor of Gravity Falls, who was in office for a great part of his life (For "almost a century" according to Sheriff Blubs) until his death in 2012. *'Bats Biker' is an emotional individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mrs. Gleeful' is Gideon Gleeful's mother. *'Ford Pines' is the researcher who wrote journals 1'', ''2, and 3'' as well as Stan's twin brother. He is also the original owner of the Mystery Shack. *'Gorney' is a local boy. *'Shmipper and Smabble' are two local kids who bear a resemblance to Dipper and Mabel. *'Mummy Kid' is a local kid. *'Soldier Kid' is another local kid. *'Preston and Priscilla Northwest' are Pacifica's parents. *'Pizza Guy' is a fat man who loves pizza. *'Tate McGucket' is Old Man McGucket's son and a ranger at Lake Gravity Falls. *'Lee' is a local teenager. *'Tambry' is another local teenager. *'Nate' is another local teenager. *'Thompson' is another local teenager. *'Reginald' is a recurring young man and Rosanna's boyfriend. *'Rosanna' is a recurring young woman and Reginald's girlfriend. *'Unnamed pointed nosed woman' is a woman that likes Mabel Pines and Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat. *'Unnamed woman in orange' is a recurring woman that likes Gideon Gleeful and the Mystery Fair. *'Mr. Poolcheck' is the lifeguard at the Gravity Falls pool. Dipper finds him emotionally unstable, and he hires Dipper and Wendy as lifeguards and assistant lifeguards before firing them both. *The ghosts of 'Ma and Pa Duskerton' live in and haunt the abandoned convenience store Dusk 2 Dawn. *The 'Summerween Trickster' looks for kids on Summerween that don't have enough Summerween spirit. *'Hank' is a local father. *'Hank's wife' is a local mother. *'Unnamed scout lady' is a woman who bumped into Dipper and asked him if he was crying. *'Gabe Bensen' is a well-known puppeteer whom was formerly one of Mabel's object of affections. Known places *'412 Gopher Road—the location of Gideon Gleeful's family's factory. *'''Antique EmporiumLefty *'Arcade'—a building that has arcade machines from the 70's-90's. *'Barber Shop'—a barber shop on main street. *'Barrels & Crates, Incorporated'—a company building where barrels and crates are manufactured. *'Big Gunz Laser Tag'—A laser tag arena (Formerly Mr. Zzz's Mattresses) *'Bowling alley'Postcard Creator—bowling place where the Lefty robot worked. *'Circle Park'—a place where Robbie tells Dipper to go to fight after he broke Robbie's phone. *Cory's Comics—a comic store located next to the bowling alley. *'Dusk 2 Dawn'—an abandoned mini-mart where teenagers hang out. *'Erik's Fountain Drinks'—a malt shop located on main street. *'Gleeful's Auto Sale'—a car lot that sells cars owned by Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful. *'Gravity Falls Cemetery'—the local cemetery in Gravity Falls. It was here that Quentin Trembley was buried and covered in peanut brittle. This is also the place where Mabel met Norman. *'Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet'—a public building and where Sev'ral Timez held a concert. *'Gravity Falls Forest'—a forest near (or surrounding) the Mystery Shack. Dipper found the book, Journal 3 in a secret compartment in a clearing of the forest. This is also where Dipper encountered the manotaurs. *'Gravity Falls Elementary School'—the town's local primary school. Introduced via Gideon's school ID card. *'Gravity Falls Gossiper'—a building where the Gravity Falls Gossiper newspaper is made. *'Gravity Falls High School'—the local high school. First shown in Sheriff Blub's and Deputy Durland's PSA, Teenz Talk. The school mascot is the Beaver. *'Gravity Falls Museum of History'—the museum where Dipper and Mabel went during their adventure to uncover the conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest, and did so by sitting on a bench upside-down. The Blind Eye Society also used it as an entrance to their former meeting place. *'Gravity Falls Library'—the library where Dipper and Mabel study the Northwest conspiracy, and where Mabel meets Gabe. *'Gravity Falls Mall'—A mall containing many stores and attractions. *'Gravity Falls Mines'—abandoned mines that hold living dinosaurs encased in tree sap. *'Gravity Falls Pool'—where many Gravity Falls residents go on hot summer days to cool down. *'Town Hall'—the town hall of Gravity Falls. Mentioned in Journal 3, on the page that offered information about ghosts. *'Gravity Falls water tower'—the tallest man-made structure in Gravity Falls. A picture of an explosion Robbie drew is visible on the face of the tower, however many think it is a muffin. *'Greasy's Diner'—a stereotypical American diner, first seen in "Tourist Trapped." *'Hermanos Brothers'—A taco stand. *'Lake Gravity Falls'—the local lake. It was first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." *'Man Cave'—where Chutzpar and the other Manotaurs live. *'Mattress Prince's mattress store'—a store that sells mattresses. *'Multi-Bear's cave'—home of the Multi-Bear. *'Mystery Shack'—a tourist trap, run by Grunkle Stan, which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. It's address is 618. *'O' Doell's'—a store located next to the bowling alley. *'Scuttlebutt Island'—located in the middle of Lake Gravity Falls. It is the home of the Gobblewonker and several beavers. *'Skull Fracture'—a biker's club. *'Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat'—a restaurant that Robbie runs by while Rumble is chasing him. *'Petting Zoo'—a petting zoo run by farmer Sprott. *'Summerween Superstore'—a temporarily open store where you can get items for Summerween. *'Tavern'—a tavern next to the Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Tent of Telepathy'—a location owned by Gideon Gleeful, which is a competitor of the Mystery Shack. *'The Club'—a fancy restaurant overlooking the town where Dipper broke up with Gideon for Mabel. *'Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt'—A mini-golf course. *'Yumberjacks'—A fast food restaurant that Soos goes to. Trivia *The town is based off of Boring, Oregon. *A UFO is buried underneath the town, and the cause of the valley's creation. *It's unknown how large the town really is—it's said to be a relatively small town, but is apparently big enough to have its own shopping mall and civic center. *The town's streets are dangerous and littered with weapons *In the episode "Scary-oke," the agents pinpoint the source of the disturbance they monitored as being in Gravity Falls. The indicator on the monitor for the town shows it is located approximately along Highway 20 in Malheur County, Oregon, somewhere west of Vale. *The indicator shown at the beginning of "Scary-oke" that pinpoints Gravity Falls' location is different than the location shown on the map of Oregon that was previously released. In the original map it shows that Gravity Falls is in the center of Oregon, however, the government agents pinpoint a location on the east edge of Oregon. * If you search "Gravity Falls, Oregon" on Google Maps, it will direct you to the Oregon Vortex. * According to Probabilitor the Annoying in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons", Gravity Falls exists in Dimension "46 Apostrophe Backslash". pt-br:Gravity Falls, Oregon Category:Places Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Shorts places Category:Recurring places Category:Towns and cities